


Bring Me A Dream

by KMD2018



Series: Bats, Snails and Nibel Wolf Tales [2]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020), Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: BDSM, Cloti - Freeform, Dream Sex, Existential Horror, F/M, Freak Week 2020, Handcuffs, Hickies, Kinky, Oral, Praise Kink, Repressed Desires, Sex Dreams, Sex Toys, The Strap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:21:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27131726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KMD2018/pseuds/KMD2018
Summary: Mr. Sandman, bring me a dream. Make him the cutest that I've ever seen. Give him two lips, and sharp teeth to bite me. And have him screw me brainless nightly...
Relationships: Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife
Series: Bats, Snails and Nibel Wolf Tales [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979335
Comments: 26
Kudos: 37





	Bring Me A Dream

**Author's Note:**

> When I saw Bad Sex as a prompt, I immediately thought of the Literary Review’s Bad Sex awards. One that stood out for me was 1Q84 by Haruki Murakami which won in 2011. The sex scene itself was decidedly unsexy (comparing a vulva to an ear, um, spicy) but the ideas of bilocation and repressed desires manifesting physically really struck me. Add a dash of CloTi destiny, repeatedly listening to a Mr. Sandman cover by SYML and the below came to life. In short, Cloud is Tifa’s dream guy. No, really. He is.

Tifa kept waking up with bruises. At first she had no recollection of acquiring them, puzzling over them in the shower or bedroom mirror. They dotted her body with frustrating frequency. Then one day she discovered one that looked suspiciously like a bite mark on the underside of her breast and gasped as a vivid dream came back to her, startlingly visceral. She dreamt of a stranger with piercing labordite eyes, making rough love to her, alternating tender kisses with harsh bites. It was unlike any sexual encounter Tifa had previously experienced and the animalistic nature of it both disturbed and thrilled her. Determined it was just a self-deceptive hoax, she blushed and pushed it away.

The dreams, however, kept returning. A few times a week Tifa would wake from a seemingly deep slumber, sticky with sweat and arousal, sporting some new mark that made her recall a shockingly lurid detail. Tifa scolded herself. The dreams were bad enough, but to unconsciously act them out, pinching herself to the point of bruising in sleep? What was wrong with her?  
To her dismay the dreams escalated. Tifa dreamt of blowing her stranger while handcuffed, his calloused hands running through her hair as he watched her swallow his thick cock, murmuring in a voice like molten lava.

_Good girl. Just like that._

She woke up shivering, missing the heat of his words even as their meaning faded. In another she found herself gently caressing his firm ass, bent over invitingly for her. With a confidence she did not possess in real life, Tifa slowly thrust into him with a strap on, watching his back arch, the beautiful muscles flexing as he groaned and begged for more. She woke from this one so perturbed even a scalding hot shower couldn’t scrub away the shame, even as her wicked heart whispered how much she enjoyed it.

It was a day like any other when Tifa saw her stranger in real life. He was sat in a café, opposite a dark-haired man with an infectious smile. Her stranger was obviously being teased, sinking lower in his chair as his friend laughed. He was real. Tifa stared through the window, chilling waves of guilt crashing over her as scenes from her dreams assaulted her. How could she? Maybe this poor man walked by her one day, imprinting himself on her subconscious mind and now she couldn’t stop fucking him in her sleep. She should go, get out of here before anyone noticed her stood in the middle of the street, staring like a slack-jawed stalker-

Tifa gasped. The stranger had fiddled self-consciously with his collar before glancing out the window. Now he froze in shock, blue eyes widening in stunned recognition. But Tifa didn’t see this. She was reliving the dream from last night, the one where she cradled him between her legs, sucking harshly on his pulse-point as he came inside her.

There, on the stranger’s throat, was the perfect purple imprint of her lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Tifa is such a caring and giving character, constantly putting other’s needs before her own that I can totally see them manifesting as repressed sexual desires. I think she would feel conflicted at first, trying to disregard them or just brush them off, until Cloud made her face reality. Lucky man.


End file.
